This if for keeps
by blackcat93
Summary: Melanie and her best friend Sade cant get over how the schools quarterback has suddenly changed after his holiday in england. i wrote this story for my friend and i really suck at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and i only wrote it because my friend gave me this lecture that i shouldnt have a fanfic account without writing atleast one story, plus she also nagged me to write one about her, well atleast a little like her so this is it! please read and enjoy!**

"Have I ever mentioned that school is completely overrated?" I asked my best friend and only friend, Sade Warren.

"Only every day since I came here" she replied rolling her eyes, "not everyone at this school hates you Melanie"

"Yes they do, they just don't say it!"

"That's because you give off this whole I-don't-give-a-shit look" she told me matter-of-factly.

Before I could reply Carly, also known as Queen Bitchface approached us. Carly is easily the richest girl in school, after me of course. Our fathers are partners in the same multi-millionaire business, however lucky enough for me, this hasn't gone to my head. A long time ago we used to be friends, but that was before my mother left my dad and jetted off to Europe with a younger man. Being naïve I told Carly in secret, which she than blabbed to the whole school. Its been war between us every since.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" she greeted us coldly, "When are you going to realize Melanie that the whole grungy emo look went out after 1996"

"Oh gee I dunno maybe when you realize that you're a vain shallow bitch" I retorted.

"Real mature" she smirked looking us up and down before walking off.

"I swear if I ever turn out anything like her shoot me please" I told Sade.

"And I trust that you would do the same for me" she replied laughing, "I can't believe that you used to be friends with that cow!"

"I know. I didn't even know myself back then. I swear to never conform into a Barbie doll ever again," I promised Sage.

"Hey guess what I found the other day at the op shop?" Sade asked me.

"What? Another pair of fisherman pants?" I joked.

"Sadly no, however I bought a spell book. Did you know that there are actual people out there that can weave spells? How awesome is that!"

The only thing Sage and I had in common was our obsession with witchcraft, due to the fact that we are witches, well wanna be witches anyway. We have a circle once a week.

Sade has long wavy light brown hair and sea-green eyes. She's a vegan, animal activist and a complete hippy, whereas I have dark mid length brown hair, that's always covering my face. My eyes are a scary blue and my wardrobe only consists of chuck taylors, doc martins, Vicki.T. dresses, skinnys and band t-shirts. All proudly brought from ebay. Sade moved from Alabama a few years ago and we've been stuck together ever since.

"Hello? Melanie" Sade waved her hands in front of my face, obviously trying to bring me back to reality, "Did you hear about Jack's makeover?"

"Like I care" I replied.

Jack Perry. What can I say about him! Blonde hair, blue eyes, quarterback, has the best body ever, a fantastic writer. Unfortunately though, he hangs out with Carly's crowd. Oh did I also mention that he's also my next-door neighbour?

"Oh trust me you should. He's dyed his hair brown, quit the football team and has stopped speaking to his friends. Apparently he's completely changed since he's come back from the summer in England. But the best news is that he dumped Carly flat on her arse as soon as he came back. The word is that she's been begging for him to take her back ever since"

"Speaking of the devil"

Jack walked past and I had to do a double take. Whoa! He was hot!

"What's with him wearing the shades?" Sade asked me with a nudge.

"I dunno. They suit him though. Is it just me or is he suddenly hotter with brown hair?"

"Yep definenantly hotter" Sade agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon we were in my kitchen discussing the new Jack Perry.

"Why do you think he suddenly changed?" Sade asked me between sips of pepsi max.

"I'm not too sure" I replied honestly, "maybe he was just sick of being what everyone wanted him to be"

"Do you think he's home yet?" she asked with a devious smile, before jumping off the chair and running upstairs to my bedroom. I chased after Sade only to find her looking out my window.

"Come check this out" she beckoned me urgently. As I approached my window I could make out Jack's figure in his room. I silently thanked the architect that designed my house for making our windows face each other.

"I never knew he played the guitar" I told Sade shocked at what I was seeing.

"Or was a songwriter" she mentioned.

"Well, that's not that much of a surprise though. I always used to catch him writing in his notepad late at night when I couldn't sleep. He's too good to be true. There has to be a catch. Maybe he's gay?" I suggested.

"Don't be so cynical Melanie. Just accept that he's now perfect"

"Well we can't all be like you and Ryan with the perfect relationship" I told her.

Ryan is Sade's boyfriend back home in Alabama. She told me he was the first boy she kissed and she wanted him to be the last. I feel sorry for her, as I know how much she misses him. Long distance relationships have got to suck.

"Shhh…DUCK!!!" Sade whispered frantically while tugging me under the windowsill.

"You think he saw us? Oh goddess how embarrassing. He probably thinks we're spying on him! I feel like I'm in a scene out of disturbia" I moan.

"Calm down drama queen" Sade says while peering out my window, "he's gone! Where'd he go?"

I hop up to see where he went. The next moment my front door bell rings.

"Shit! What if it's him?" I scream.

We made our way down the stairs to the front door. Hesitantly I open the door and…

"It's only a girl guide selling brownies" I sigh with relief.

"Would you like to buy some brownies?" she asks me in a boring tone.

"No thanks" I tell her while about to shut the door.

Sade stops me and tells the girl we'll take two boxes. Why is it that country girls are so damn nice?

"That was luck," Sade tells me after the little girl leaves.

"The goddess works in mysterious ways" she tells me in a grave voice while I double over laughing at her imitation

The doorbell rings and once again my heart starts a riot in my chest.

I open the door and I'm lost in the memorizing eyes of Jack Perry.

"Hi" I manage to whisper shocked to see him here on my doorstep.

He just stares back and suddenly I feel this gravitational tug pulling us together. And just as sudden as the feeling came it went away.

I snap back into reality to see that he was wearing a death cab for cutie shirt. Seriously, could this guy get any more perfect?!

"Oh hey Jack" Sade says casually coming up behind me while nudging me in the back. I swear I'm going to kill her later.

"Hey Sade" he replies while still looking intently at me.

"I was wondering if you have any sugar I would be able to borrow?" he asked me.

"Sure" I mumble.

"I'll go get it" Sade volunteers, "top shelf on the left, right?" she asks looking at me.

I just nod.

"So you like deathcab?" I ask him trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, they'd have to be my favourite band, after the spice girls though" he jokes.

"Are you mocking the spice girls?" I play along, pretending to be offended.

"No way! Cause I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want" he sings.

I can't help but laugh at him. Sade returns with the sugar.

"Well I better go. See you around."

And just like that he was gone.

"That boy is head-over-heels in love with you Mel" Sade tells me.

"Oh he is not!" I protest, feeling a little hope in my heart that what she's saying might be true.

"Well obviously you are completely blind, because he eyes never left you the whole time."

"So" I say, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"Jack and Melanie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she chants acting like a little schoolgirl.

I think I've got a crush.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a whole week and he hasn't even spoken to me once. I tried talking to him today but he completely ignored me before walking away" I tell Sade on the phone.

"Don't worry about it Mel, he'll come around" she comforts me.

"I bet you he'll go back to Carly."

"No way! Do you seriously think he would do that? Besides maybe you should just ask him out"

"What if he says no?"

"What if he says yes?"

"I wish. Maybe he has a girlfriend. She'll probably be drop dead gorgeous"

"Ok now you're just torturing yourself. Mum's calling me so I better go see you at school"

"Ok bye then"

I hang up the phone and head upstairs to my room. I turn off my light and peer outside my window. Sure enough Jack's room is pitch black and obviously empty. Suddenly his light switches on and he is staring directly at me. I jump with fright, before convincing myself that he can't see me, as it is dark in my room. He smirks as if he's just heard what I said. I crawl into bed and eventually fall asleep, only to toss and turn all night.

The next day at school I completely forgot all about Jack, as there was a new excitement. Shane Bennett, the class clown was having an open house on the weekend while his parents are away holidaying. I swear he's been planning this party since the first day of high school. I remember he once tried to bribe me into having one, as my dearest father is never home. For memory he gave up after a month of nagging and unsuccessfully blackmailing me.

"I think we should make an appearance," Sade tells me at lunch.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't been caught dead at the party!"

"Exactly. Surprise everyone by not being antisocial. No one's going to expect you to come"

"What will I wear though?" I ask.

"I thought you didn't care what anyone thought of you?"

""I don't. Doesn't mean I don't wasn't to look good though. Maybe I'll go all preppy as a joke. I would love to see Carly's face when I walk through the door."

That afternoon we went to the shops to find the perfect outfit for us to wear. Sade ended up picking a green strapless maxi dress, which set off her eyes gorgeously. I managed to find a blood red clingy halter neck, which made me a little self conscious.

"Would you quit trying to pull down your dress" Sade told me while slapping my hand away.

"But it's so short. I'm going to look come across as a complete skank!" I moaned

"It's not even that short. You're just not used to wearing revealing clothes. Trust me you've got all the curves in all the right places" she reassured me.

"Since when were you a compulsive liar?"

"Since I became your best friend. Trust me if it looked skanky I wouldn't let you buy it now would I?"

"Ok, ok" I agreed.

Shane Bennett's party here we come!


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it too late to turn around?" I ask Sade, as she pulls up outside Shane's house in her black VW.

"I would say yes"

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I couldn't get over how different I looked with a bit of makeup and curly hair. Sade managed to convince me to ditch my chuck taylors for a pair of heels, which I am seriously regretting as I'm going to have blisters the size of pancakes before the night is well and truly over.

I walk through the front door with Sade by my side. Everyone went silent, and then finally realizing that it was just us, went back to talking again.

"Okay that was really weird and awkward. Let's go get us drinks"

Sade followed me into the kitchen where it just so happens Carly and her gang of no-brainers is there, making the vodka punch. Carly sees us then smirks, before handing me a cup. I offer one to Sade, but she refuses, saying that she doesn't want to get smashed and end up lying in her own vomit at the end of the night.

Before I know it I've had a couple of refills and dancing to Britney Spears. Suddenly the songs over and I can't find Sade. I'm a little light headed and start to sway. I feel someone grab me and carry me out of the room, outside somewhere. I realize it's one of the football players, whathisname again. There's a strong smell of whisky on his breath and I'm trying not to dry reach. We're completely alone now and he's beckoning me to sit down on the grass with him.

"No thanks" I say regaining a bit of my senses.

"Sit down" he insists more forcefully yanking me down onto my butt beside him.

"So you're the weird chick ay?" he asks me.

"Yes I am that weird chick" I say about to get up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere yet" and he grabs my wrist again and tugs me to the ground.

"Let go of me!" I tell him sternly.

"Just chill baby girl. Lets just have some fun first. Don't have a big huff about it," he tells me leaning himself on top of me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I scream at him trying to push him away.

I feel his hands on my legs, making their way up under my dress, searching for my undies. I squirm underneath his hold, before finally freeing myself and punching him in the nose. He lets go and rolls onto his side. I quickly get up to make a run for it. Just as I'm about to take my second step his hand grabs my ankle, tripping me. I come crashing to the ground. I kick him in the chest with my heel and he loosens his grip. I'm not strong enough and once again he's on top of me.

"That's no way for a young lady to behave," he whispers in my ear.

"Then fuck off asshole" I spit in his face.

"You little bitch" he slaps me and I can feel my cheek burning, "You're going to pay now!"

I shut my eyes while starting to plan another attack move when suddenly I can't feel any weight on me anymore. I open my eyes to see Jack punching the shit out of whathisname.

"That. Is. No. Way. To. Treat. A. Lady." Jack says punching him repeatedly. I see blood spurt from the guys nose and he's suddenly whimpering begging Jack to stop. I can't take anymore of the violence.

"STOP IT!" I yell barely recognizing my own voice, "you're going to kill him!"

Jack stops mid-air and drops the asshole. He suddenly regains composure and just stares at me.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that Melanie, but he was planning to do awful things to you" I hear his voice crack.

"Thanks for saving me" I say as he makes his way closer and wraps his jacket around my shoulders. I didn't even realize how cold it was.

We don't say another word as we walk our way to the house. I almost loose my balance, however Jack catches me and carries me. Next thing I know I'm in the front seat of his car and we're on the motorway.

"Oh shit Sade won't know where I am" I tell Jake frantically.

"It's ok calm down, you've had a rough night. I told her I was going to take you home." He replies while still focusing on the road. I notice his knuckles are white and I wonder if he is angry that I wrecked his time at the party.

"I'm sorry for being a pain and that you had to miss the rest of the party"

"It was a bore anyway, except for when an extremely great dancer busted her moves to Britney Spears," he says grinning.

"You saw that?" I groan with embarrassment.

"I think everyone saw it," he laughs. And let me tell you something when Jack Perry laughs it's like a solar eclipse.

"I think you should come back to my house so your dad doesn't freak about your dress" Jack tells me softly.

I looked down at my once beautiful dress. It had grass stains on it and was completely ripped at the sides.

"It's ok my dad dearest is never home anyway. It's not like he has to pretend that I'm more important than work anymore"

I look over to see sadness fill Jack's eyes. His hand takes mine and we are silent for the rest of the ride home. I don't want this care ride to ever end.

Jack pulls up in his driveway and turns off the car. We're sitting alone in the dark and it's becoming awkward.

"Why did you suddenly change since coming back from England?" I blurt out loudly.

"Change? Well yes I suppose I have changed a bit. Why, do you not like the new me?"

"No, no don't get me wrong I love the new and improved Jack Perry, but what caused this change of character. You used to be this completely pig-headed jock and now you're considered to be an outcast" I inform him.

"Let's just say something personal happened in England. Something that I'm ashamed of, yet felt as though it needed to happen for me to change my ways"

"You're not going to elaborate on what happened during the holidays then?"

"No. I don't want you to hate or feel afraid of me"

"Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you? You haven't killed anyone have you?" I ask worried.

"No I haven't hurt anyone besides Kane when he tried to…to…"

"Rape me" I finish for him.

"Yes"

"So can you tell me now. I'll swear that I'll keep pestering you until you eventually tell me what happened" I insist

"So there's nothing I could do to stop you?" he asks leaning closer to me.

"Nope. I won't give in" I say stubbornly.

"Even if I do this" he leans in closer and kisses me softly. I return the kiss hungrily. His hand finds the small of my back and pulls me closer to him. His lips are ice-cold and it's completely refreshing on a hot night like this. After what seems like forever he breaks away and jumps out of the car. He doesn't even seem fazed that we were just making out, where as I am practically gasping for air. Before I know it he's on my side of the car, opening the door for me. He obviously took lessons on how to be a gentleman while he was away. He walks me to my front door where he quickly kisses me before leaving. I convince myself that this would have to be one of the best nights ever even if I started off like shit.

I go straight to the bathroom mirror and find myself horrified at the girl staring back. My mascara has run, my hair has leaves in it and my dress is completely wrecked. I strip off and have a cold shower. I change into my old footy shorts and disturbed t-shirt, before I head off to bed. I walk past my window to see what Jack is doing. His room is pitch black and I find myself disappointed that he isn't there. I crawl into bed and can't help but grin as I replay what happened in the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hey everyone, sorry about the wait for the next chapter but my internet was playing up so I couldn't upload it. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with this story so I would love advice or ideas. Thanks**

"Do I have bad BO or something?" I ask Sade on Monday, "as Jack hasn't said a single word to me since Shane's party"

Sade pretended to sniff me, playing along before shaking her head laughing, "Don't worry about it, I think it's obvious to say the guy is practically in love with you." She reassured me.

I wasn't convinced. Maybe he was trying to give me the impression that Saturday night was a mistake and he only kissed me because of sympathy reasons. But surely you don't just go round kissing girls the way he kissed me because you feel sorry for them.

"Well, here's your chance to ask him now Mel" she tells me as Jack walks towards us.

"Hey Jack, how'd you like Shane's party on the weekend?" Sade asked him grinning.

"It was just fine thanks Sade" he replied, "May I speak with Melanie for a moment"

Sade took the hint and made her way to her locker.

"About Saturday, if you totally regret it, that's understandable," I blurted out before Jack had the chance to say anything.

"Hang on, what?"

"Look, it's ok, I'm not some charity case." I informed him.

"Are you saying Saturday night was a mistake to you? As incase you didn't notice it definitely wasn't a mistake for me" he tells me leaning forward gazing straight into my eyes.

"No, no. I just thought seen you were sort of avoiding me all weekend, that you regretted Saturday night."

"Why would I even think of regretting it when I think you are the most gorgeous, sexiest girl in the world" he whispers in my ear before walking away.

For the rest of the day my smile never left my face, well at least until I had a run in with Carly. There I was minding my own business when suddenly she knocks me to the ground from behind. I drop my books everywhere and get up to face her.

"What's shoved up your arse today?" I ask

"Ah gee I dunno maybe since you stole my boyfriend!"

"What? Unlike you I'm not a home-wrecker in training" I say

"Yeah well then why are you with Jack? He's mine"

I was starting to lose my patience with this stuck up snob.

"Firstly, You and Jack broke up, or shall I say he DUMPED you! Secondly, Jack made it quite clear on Saturday night that he isn't your property anymore."

"Oh we'll see about that," she tells me before stalking off.

"Oh yeah we'll see when my fist makes contact with you nose job" I mumble under my breath.

"What a lovely performance" Sade comes up beside me.

"I guess you saw that then?"

"I think half of our grade saw it. People are putting money on you to win too by the way," she says

"You are joking right"

"Since when did you become so gullible?"

"What is her problem? Seriously, her and Jack aren't even going out anymore!" I sigh, sliding into my seat.

"Maybe she just feels threatened by you now that Jack has changed"

"I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out"

By that afternoon there was a rumor going around the school that Carly and I were going to have a fight in the parking lot. I have no idea who started it but there was no way I was threatening my chances at Oxford for a petty fight over a boy. Ok so maybe he wasn't just any boy, but still I didn't want to blow my chances for university.

"Is it true that you want to fight me?" Carly pushes me

"Yeah no thanks. I thought it was you who started those stupid rumors."

"Please as if why would I wreck my perfectly good manicure." She tells me flipping her hair before walking away.

Problem solved – no fight. Too bad half the school didn't know that though. I jump up on my car bonnet.

"I hate to break it to you guys but there's no fight so you can just forget about it and go home" I tell everyone that's hanging around.

They all moan and grumble before leaving.

"Very impressive" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around to see Jack.

"Why thank you kind sir" I say pretending to be flattered, "I take it you need a lift home?" I venture.

"It's like you can read my mind," he says grinning.

"So where are you going next year?" I ask on the way home

"Not sure yet. I doubt university though."

"Really? But by going to uni you can broaden your horizons."

"Wow, do you practice in the mirror trying to sound like my mum?"

I punch him on the arm whilst laughing.

"What is this music? Its hurting my ears." he groans

I turn up the volume and sing along to Savage Garden.

"_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my baby. Got a ticket for a world where we belong so would you be my baby."_

"Who knew you were such a great singer," he tells me as the song finishes.

"Well what can I say it's my hidden talent "

He rubs his chin. "Hmm…yes and I think it should stay hidden incase the glass breaks."

I pull up in my driveway and I'm disappointed that I don't live further away from school.

"That will be $15 thanks" I tell Jack joking.

He leans over and kisses me, "How much do I owe you now?" he says

"$10"

He kisses me again, longer this time.

"I suppose I could let you off the hook this time" I say when we break apart, "do you want to come in for a drink?" I ask.

"That's a very tempting offer but I'm going to have to refuse as I promised Dad I'd do some stuff for him"

"Oh ok that's fine." I say disappointed.

He gives me hand a squeeze and tells me next time. I couldn't concentrate on anything that afternoon…except for Jack. He's hot then he's cold. I just don't get him. I tried studying but that didn't work, I then tried watching old reruns of 90210 and don't get me wrong Luke Perry aka Dylan McKay is a complete babe but I just couldn't concentrate. I must have dozed off on the couch, as when I opened my eyes it was pitch black except for the TV. I got up, turned off the TV and made my way upstairs to change into my PJs. It wasn't that dark in my room so I didn't bother turning on the light. After I got changed I looked out the window to see what Jack was doing. His room was pitch black, as always.

I went to bed grumpy that he wasn't in his room. Half an hour later I hear a tap at my window. I turn around to find him outside my window. I get out of bed, only to realize I'm in an old, daggy singlet and knickers. I opened my window before going to my drawer and putting on some shorts.

"You didn't have to do that for me," he says.

"Perve" I retort

"Ouch" he clutched his chest, "you should be lucky I'm such a gentleman and didn't look when you got changed before" he says

I feel my cheeks burn.

"You were spying on me?"

"Actually I wasn't, not that you'd believe me though."

"That's true. Why are you here?"

"Oh I thought it was every girl's fantasy to have her boyfriend creep in through her window"

"So you're my boyfriend then?"

"What else would I be? As I don't think I'd be able to let you date anyone else and friends with benefits doesn't seem that appealing"

I pull him over to bed with me and we start kissing. After a while things are getting hot and heavy, however he breaks apart saying he should probably go back to his room incase his parents check on him.

I don't believe that he's telling me the truth but I leave it at that and he's suddenly climbing the tree to get back through his window.

I go to sleep determined to find out who the new Jack Perry really is.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Sade have you seen Jack today?" I ask her in English

"No why is there trouble in paradise?"

"No, nothing like that, I just don't think he's here today"

"Oh ok. Hey by the way Gregory and the hawk are touring in a month. Would you be interested in going with me? Pretty please. Ryan would but he's got this soccer tournament that is apparently so important"

"Sure why not? How much are tickets?"

"Fifty"

"Is there are a problem here Miss Warren?" Mrs. Myles asks as she towers over Sade desk.

"No miss I was just talking to Melanie about how awesome Shakespeare is"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes"

"Detention this afternoon Miss Warren – don't be late"

"What that's not fair"

"Well then don't disrupt my class again"

Before Sade could protest the bell rang.

"So what do you have now?" Sade asks me as we walk to period 4.

"P.E. We're playing hockey and luckily for me Carly is in my class."

"Ouch good luck with that" she says as we go our different ways.

I'm already late as I walk into the locker rooms.

"Uh, you're here today. Trying to be fashionably late are we? Well it's not working" Carly says with disgust, while her followers all smirk at me

"Yeah there has to be someone here who actually knows how to play hockey," I say

Ok, so maybe that's not entirely true as I still don't have much clue as to what the rules are but surely it's not that hard to play, plus it seemed to shut Carly's fat mouth up. I quickly get changed into a polo shirt and shorts before making my way out onto the field.

"Alright listen up ladies. Everyone grab a stick," Mrs. Reynolds tells us while handing out bibs to every second girl. It looks like Carly and me are on opposite teams. What a shame…NOT!

Mrs. Reynolds's blows her whistle and the game begins. I run up the field to attack for the ball. Carly suddenly comes barging up and strikes down on my ankle with her hockey stick. The game stops and Mrs. Reynolds approaches us.

"Carly?"

"So sorry miss I slipped"

"It's ok I'm fine" I say through gritted teeth. If this is how she wants to play it's on!

Mrs. Reynolds blows the whistle and the game continues. I walk past Carly.

"Look, we're playing a game of hockey. Can we be civilized for once? I really want to believe what you did before was an accident" I ask her

"You must be delusional or maybe just bumped your head" she says as she jabs me.

Mrs. Reynolds blows her whistle and gives Carly a green card.

"Thanks miss" I say

The game continues and before I know it Carly tripped me with her hockey stick. I get back up just as Mrs. Reynolds blows her whistle again and gives Carly a yellow card.

"One more warning Carly and you're gone. I'm running out of colours here" Mrs. Reynolds tells her

I approach Carly.

"Look, I didn't steal your boyfriend. And I'm running out of patience as your being a bitch! Enough ok?"

"Listen here Melanie, it's enough when I say it's enough. Understand?" Carly turns her back and starts to walk away.

That stupid bitch! I run towards Carly and knock her to the ground. We're fighting on the ground and I feel my arms being scratched so I tug at Carly's hair. I hear Mrs. Reynolds blow her whistle and I notice that all the other girls have made a circle around us. I'm sitting on top of Carly and hitting her. Ouch her fist just made contact with me stomach. I pull her hair even harder until she screams.

"Break it up NOW!" Mrs. Reynolds shouts

"GET OFF ME" Carly squeals.

I get of Carly and stand up with my arms crossed waiting to hear my punishment. I walk closer to Carly.

"So we've actually sunk this low and come to physical blows ay? Truce?"

I see Carly think for a moment before smiling, clutching her knee in pain.

"My leg" she sobs

"That's it! Melanie get out of here! Carly the same goes with you"

"I hope it's broken you skank," I tell Carly as I walk away. It looks like World War 3 was just broke out and it's time to pick your side.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've been hearing rumors about you. Seriously from now on if you're going to bash the shit out of Carly let me know so that I can be there to watch" Sade told me at lunch

"People at this school gossip too much" I tell her as I play with my pasta, "Oh yeah, I have afternoon detentions every day this week thanks to Carly, meanwhile she only has to go today at lunch time. Apparently her ankle is really 'sore'"

"Are they going to ring your dad?" she asks me

"Pfft! Like he would care. He's too worried about his next meeting or a big business deal that's coming up. He wouldn't even care if I was pregnant or in jail, as long as he still has his job and rolling in money"

"C'mon your dad isn't that bad"

"You want to make a bet?"

"Uh oh" Sade says and I follow her gaze to see Carly walk through the cafeteria doors.

"What does she want now? Can you please try and convince her that I didn't steal Jack?" I beg Sade.

Carly approaches us with a sweet smile, obviously faking it.

"Hi Sade, hi Melanie", she says in a nice loud voice

"Hi Carly, how's your ankle? Is it better now?"

"It's still I bit sore. They think I may have sprained it. Its ok though I've come here to forgive you" she says loudly.

I look around to see that everyone has gone silent and is now watching us.

"Excuse me but I haven't done anything wrong here so I can't see why you have to forgive me"

"Oh honey, it's ok I forgive you for stealing my boyfriend and then attacking me out on the hockey field in PE today. It's ok to admit that you're jealous of me"

Sade starts laughing hysterically at Carly and I do the same.

"Are you serious?" I ask between breaths.

"What's so funny?" Carly says innocently.

"Ok, I'll tell you again. I did not steal Jack from you. He broke up with you when he came back from England, as he realized what a shallow, conceited cow you are. The only reason I jumped on you in hockey was because you kept on hitting me with your stick. You started this whole thing Carly. Everyone knows that you're selfish snob so just back off"

"Well if Jack really is your boyfriend you'll be able to tell us where he is today then wouldn't you?" she asks

She's right. Why didn't Jack tell me he wouldn't be here today? He could have at least sent me a txt or called. No, don't listen to her, she just wants the satisfaction of humiliating me.

"No, he didn't tell me as I'm not a nosy girlfriend unlike you or shall I say EX-GIRLFRIEND for your case" I say smiling before standing up and leaving the cafeteria with Sade.

"I think you may have just put Carly back in her place, well for now anyway" Sade tells me, "do you want to see a movie this afternoon?"

"Detention"

"Right I forgot. How about afterwards?"

"Yep that sounds good. Hopefully that will make up for the shit day I've been having so far"

Detention. What a bore. I'll tell you this, staring at Mr. Brock eating a tuna sandwich is not very amusing, especially when there is a bit of bread stuck in his teeth. It's only Billy Sickle and me in detention this afternoon. Billy, gee what can you say about him. He amuses himself by scaring the freshman. He likes to act all tough but I think deep down he's a bit of a softie.

"So Little Miss Melanie, I've heard you've gone over to the wild side," Billy tells me grinning

"Really? And I've heard you've grown a brain? Surely not?"

"Ha-ha you're so funny. Seriously though I never though of you as a boyfriend stealer"

He must have seen the look on my face as he quickly told me he was just joking.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself today at lunch. No one likes Carly anymore. The only reason they liked her is because she went out with Jack. This was back in the day when Jack was normal though – before he went all loner and weird. Did he ever mention to you why he quit the football team?"

"No it's none of my business"

"Hmm too bad. I think I should try out then. What do you think?"

"I think that you're joking, either that or you're high as a kite"

"ARE YOU HIGH BILLY?" Mr. Brock asks

"ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING SIR?" Billy asks him, "No sir, I am not high. See my eyes aren't bloodshot and I'm not all sweaty"

"I was not eavesdropping. You were talking extremely loud, that's all"

"Right then", Billy turns back to me, "So anyway is Sade still going out with that country bumpkin of hers?"

"Why do you think she'll dump him for you?"

"Just wondering. Long distance relationships never work out so I may aswell hook in"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a pig?"

"All the time" he says cheekily.

"Detention is over. You may leave now, unless you have no social life whatsoever and want to stay a little longer," Mr. Brock tells us as he packs his suitcase up.

"Bye sir" I say as I walk out the door.

"Bye sir" Billy mimics behind me.

"You are like a fart in a spacesuit," I tell him

"A what?"

"Haven't you ever heard that saying?" I asked shocked

"No what does it mean?" he asks looking interested

"That you're extremely annoying"

"Tell me something I don't know. So same time same place tomorrow cos I'm here all week baby" he tells me in a French accent.

"You are so not cool Billy. Bye"

I checked my watch. Oh shit I was already ten minutes late for the movie and I hadn't even left school yet. I sped across town to the cinemas only to find Sade waiting outside patiently.

"Sorry I'm late" I say breathlessly

"That's ok. How was Mr. Brock? What kind of sandwich did he have this time?"

"Tuna. It was just Billy and I on detention. He is one weird boy I'll tell you that"

We paid for our tickets and walked into the movie. The cinema was practically empty and I could see why. No one famous was in the movie and the special effects were a disaster and not even believable. Even if I had wanted to I couldn't focus on the movie. All I kept thinking about was Jack and where the hell he was. By the time the credits were up on the screen I thought my head was about to cave in.

"Wasn't the best movie I've seen or the best acting but the plot was wicked" Sade mentions, "what did you think of it?"

"Ah…"

"It's ok you don't have to lie, I know you were probably thinking about Jack the whole time"

"Yep you're right on that"

When I got home I noticed that Dad's car is in the driveway. What the hell was he doing home? He wasn't due back for another few weeks. I unlock the front door and walk past the dining room. A light switches on and I notice that is sitting in a chair.

"Oh hi Dad. You scared me there. How was your flight?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asks sternly

"Like what?" I ask confused not knowing what he's talking about.

"Like why you attacked Carly at school today and then humiliated her infront of everyone afterwards"

"Is that what you heard? Who told you that? You know that isn't true!"

"I got a phone call from the school today while I was in an important meeting and then Carly's father says to me is everything alright with your daughter as she attacked Carly at school today. What do you expect me to do? I've come home to sort this issue out with you"

"Well you wasted your precious time as there is nothing wrong! Carly and I had a little argument that's all. No big deal. It's not like we're friends anymore and have to get along"

"Yes and I understand that, however when you two fighting like this it puts a strain on Jim's and I relationship."

"Why? What has Carly told her dad?"

"All what Jim told me was that you upset her today and hurt her ankle. What's going on Melanie? I feel like I don't even know you anymore"

"DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANYMORE? BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER HOME! I'LL SEE YOU A WHOLE FOUR TIMES A YEAR, IF I'M LUCKY!"

"That's not true. I love you very much"

"Really because you're not the best father figure. Then answer this. Who is my best friend?"

"Alice"

"Sorry wrong answer. That was back in kindergarten, before she moved to ALASKA!" I scream at him, feeling tears brim my eyes.

"Look sweetie, it's ok. How about I stay home for a few days or buy you a big present when I get back from my next trip? How does that sound?"

"It sounds fucking pathetic if you ask me," I say before going to my room, slamming the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews. it makes me want to write more chapters so keep them rolling in. **

**If you want to know what i imagined Mel, Sade, Jack and Carly look like check out my profile and i've got the links**

**Thanks xx**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later I heard the phone ring.

"Melanie, the phone's for you" dad shouts from down stairs

"Coming" I yell as I race down the stairs. Dad hands me the phone and I make my way back to my room.

"Hello" I say into the receiver.

"Mel" I hear Jack on the other end

"You could have just come through my window again"

I hear him laugh.

"I thought you might want to be alone"

"So I'm guessing you heard my screaming fit before" I say embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed. Screaming is apart of our teenage angst reputation we have to uphold," he tells me pretending to be serious.

"True. Where were you today?"

"Umm…" he paused, "my dad took me fishing"

"You fish?"

"Yeah it's only a recent hobby though. The reason I called is because my band and me are having a gig at The Lounge this Saturday night and I was wondering if you would be interested in going. You can invite Sade if you want aswell."

"Since when did you start a band?" Clearly there was a lot I didn't know about Jack.

"Um, it's another recent thing. Only the other week actually, but I'd already written some songs and so had they. They're a few years older than me, but I must say they do know their music "

"Wow. Cool sure I'll come. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Isn't that an over 21 club though?"

"It's ok, just say that you're with the band and they'll let you in. I'll out you on the guest list"

Wow. My boyfriend was a soon-to-be rock star.

"Ok, I've got to go now. I here mum calling me. See you tomorrow at school" he tells me before hanging up.

I dial Sade's number.

"Hi Melanie" she says

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you can't resist my best friend charm"

"Whatever. Guess what? Jack and his band have this gig at The Lounge on Saturday night and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Please! I'll be your best friend," I say.

"Cool. They aren't an emo band are they though?" she asks. Sade wasn't much of a fan of the emo music.

"Ah, not that I know of. I guess we'll find out on Saturday! What will I wear?"

"Clothes please. Nah, something casual, you don't want to look too dressed up. What about skinnys with a band shirt or one of your indie dresses?"

"Hmm… yeah that could work. I had a blow out with dad this afternoon. Carly told her dad about what happened at school today, then her dad talked to mine and now he's blaming me, plus the school called him when he was in a very important meeting"

"Sounds ugly. Looks like you might actually have to be nice to Carly. Maybe you could buy her a best friend charm?"

"Nope. Not a chance in hell" I tell her laughing.

Saturday night arrived before I knew it. Sade came over to my house to get ready before the show.

"You look great!" she exclaimed, "Jack will be fighting all the boys away with a stick"

I looked down at what I was wearing. Strapless dark purple dress topped off with heels.

"Not too dressy?" I ask

"Nope." She reassured me. I looked at Sade. She always knew exactly what to wear. She'll probably end up being a fashion designer after school. She set all the trends and gave all the right advice. Tonight she was wearing I little black dress that flared out at the waist and went to her knees and bright purple stockings. It was outrageous, but hey that was Sade. She has he balls to wear the most craziest outfits yet still manages to pull them off fantastically. 'You just have to experiment' she told me once when I asked how come she was such a great dresser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at the club we noticed it was packed. I looked at my watch necklace to see that we were five minutes late. Just as we walked inside Jack began talking.

"Hi everyone we're 'Juliet's Whisper' and have been asked to play a few songs tonight. We only recently formed so please don't judge us too harshly. This first song is called was written by Jake our drummer when he girlfriend passed away. Keep her in your thoughts as I sing"

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last._

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night._

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh~ ooooh~_

"That would have to be one of the saddest songs I've ever heard" Sade tells me and I see her eyes are watery. I give her a hug and she bursts out in tears. "I never told you this but my older brother, David died in a car accident when I was ten" she sobs.

"Sade shh it's ok," I tell her in a hug. She wipes her eyes and smiles at me.

"Ah, it's ok now. I'm fine."

"Are you sure. We can leave if you want?"

"Nah, we came hear to listen to good music so let's listen to good music." Sade takes my hand and I follow her to the dance floor.

Juliet's Whisper play a few more songs before they announce that it's their last song.

"I only wrote this one on Wednesday night", Jack tells the crowd as they start to cheer, "Thanks for being such a great audience tonight and we hope to be back here soon with new songs. This last song is called 'this is for keeps'. It's a bit of a slow one so don't fall asleep." The crowd laugh he begins to sing, looking at me the whole time.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

_As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love_

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love_

_Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down_

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love_

_Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)_

The crowd is applauding them and I can't but grin.

"He's a keeper," Sade tells me, "Do you think he wrote that song for you?"

That's a good question. Did he? I won't ask him though, as then he might feel obliged to make it about me when it originally wasn't meant to.

"What did you think?" Jack comes up behind me and gives me a big kiss. I hear people wolf-whistle in the background but I don't care. I don't even care if the whole club can see us, and that's saying something as I despise PDA.

"You were amazing! However who is Juliet? Do I have some competition?" I ask joking

"Well, I hate to break it to you but she's my wife. We got married in England and she's carrying my child," he tells me smiling

"Do you believe all the crap that comes out of your mouth" I ask before kissing him again.

"Umm… hello? Excuse love birds but I'm over here looking like a Nigel" Sade proclaims to me.

I pull myself away from Jack and Sade and I go out to the dance floor again.

"That was the best night ever" I exclaim to Sade later on that night.

"So I take it he did sneak through your window again?"

"Yes", I say grinning to myself.

"I think that boy is in love with you" she tells me, "More importantly though, are you using protection?"

"What!" I squeal down the phone

"I'm joking. Chill Mel" Sade says laughing.

"No didn't happen tonight. He stopped and left before things went to far"

"So he's a gentleman then? He could be like your personal Edward Cullen, or in my case Jacob Black"

I laughed at what she said. When the twilight series was released Sade and I had a big squabble on who was better and Bella should end up with. I liked Edward. She was a Jacob fan.

"Hmmm… I wish," I say dreamily.

"I got to go. I think I hear mum coming to check up on me. She'll go rank if she knows I'm still up" Sade whispers before the line clicks.

I go to bed and dream about Jack Perry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – just to let you know the first song was 'last kiss' by pearl jam (best band ever) and the second was 'this is for keeps' by the spill canvas (second best band ever…I wish they would tour australia)**

**p.s. I LOVE REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning to find Jack sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful, so perfect. I smiled to myself thinking about last night and how amazing he really is. As if my thoughts wakened him, his eyes flew open.

"Were you awake for long?" he asks softly.

"No, I was just admiring your beauty"

Oh crap! Why did I just say that! How embarrasing. I just called him beautiful. He didn't seem fazed though as he leaned in to kiss me.

"When did you sneak back into my room?" I ask

"At 4AM this morning when I couldn't sleep" he smiles.

Suddenly the door opens and my Dad is standing in the doorway with his eyes buldging out of his head.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he shouts

"Dad, I can explain" I say jumping up out of bed as fast as I could.

"Put some clothes on first" he says motioning to me. I look down. I'm only wearing singlet and undies. I quickly put on a pair of shorts.

"Look Dad I can explain everything. Nothing happened ok?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I didn't come down in the last shower of rain Melanie" he states glaring at Jack.

"Look sir, it was all my fault. I couldn't sleep this morning so I came over to talk to Melanie about a few things. I swear on my life that nothing happened" Jack tells my angry father.

"Right, so if Melanie is in labour nine months from now you'll still say nothing happened?" he spits

"DAD! NOTHING HAPPENED! I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I'M A VIRGIN OR NOT"

There I said it. Now the whole friggin neighbourhood probably knows the most embarrassing thing about me. Oh god, this is awful. Why did I even say that?

Dad looks embarrassed.

"Oh" he manages to mumble looking down at the floor.

"I'd better get going" Jack says making his exit through the door this time. I wonder what dad would do if he knew Jack climbs in through my window. He'd probably put bars on it or make me trade rooms with him.

"Are you happy now?" I ask dad, hands on my hips.

"Yes, actually I am. Don't be embarrassed Mel, it's perfectly normal not to be sexually active at this age" he says, his cheeks turning pink. He must be embarrassed too, "I'll leave you now" he shuts the door on his way out.

I fall back onto my bed groaning. Jack will probably never speak to me again. I just should have kept my fat mouth shut! Stupid, stupid mouth!

I get up to look at my window. Jack is in his room smiling at me. I notice he has a paper plane in his hand. He launches it, it flies into my window and lands on the floor at my feet. I pick it up and read:

_Melanie,_

_I am terribly sorry about the distress I caused you this morning. I hope you will be able to forgive me – I pronise to make it up to you. Meet me at the end of our street this afternoon at two pm_

_- Jack_

_P.S. Bring your bike._

I look up to his window but he's gone. I sigh to myself. So maybe he didn't mind my confession about my non-existent sex life. I wonder what his plans are for this afternoon and more importantly will dad let me out of the house after this morning's little scene. Maybe he'll lock my down in the basement until I'm thirty. I change into a pair of old jeans and another one of my band shirts.

"Hey dad?" I say as I enter the kitchen. He's leaning on the bench reading the newspaper.

"Hmpf" he grunts

"Can I go to Sade's this afternoon?" I ask crossing my fingers behind my back.

"If you have to. I'll drive you though. What was her address again?" asks, his eyes still not leaving the paper.

"Not far from here actually so I was wondering it I could just ride my bike. The exercise will do me good" I say trying to sound convincing. I hope he didn't see through my lie.

"Why? You're skinny enough. Have you eaten anything lately?" he asks concerned

"Yes, dad I eat! I don't have an eating disorder!" my dad was so embarrasssing at times!

"I never said that! You can go to Sade's on one condition, you have to be home by seven. I'm making a roast for dinner"

"Fine. Thanks dad" I say hugging him. Could he even cook though? I head back upstairs to catch up on some history homework before I meet Jack.

Just before two I made my way down to the garage to get out my bike. I remember when I was ten, back when Jack and I used to be friends. Back before he ditched me for popularity. Well not exactly ditched. He was more than happy to hang out with me. It was his new popular friends that made me feel unwelcome. By the time I was twelve we completely stopped talking to each other. That was around the same time that Carly and I starting ignoring each other aswell.

I wipe down my bike and ride down to the end of our street. Jack was already there, waiting patiently.

"I was worried you wouldn't come" he confesses.

"You had nothing to worry about" I smile. He smiles back at me.

"Let's go"

'I follow Jack in a maze of different streets. Eventually we reach a clearing.

"A cemetery?" I ask in shock. He's taken me to billions of rotting corpses.

"No silly" he says dropping his bike down, "it's further ahead. This is just the quicker route"

"Oh" I follow Jack through the cemetery. I was careful not to step on anyone's grave. I hated cemeteries. They scared the shit out of me.

"Just a little bit further" he tells me

"It's ok I'm a patient person" I let him know.

"That's good to know" he says to himself.

What was that supposed to mean? Why was Jack so mysterious? I was probably like an open book to him. Before I could linger anymore on his words I could hear the sound of running water. Jack led me closer to the noise, down the rocky steps, to a soft patch of grass in front of the river. We sat together on the grass neither touching or talking.

Eventually breaking the silence he looks over to me, "can you please tell me what you're so intently thinking about before I go mad?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about life" I tell him watching a family of ducks swim by.

He looks at me meaningfully and I feel as though he's looking straight into my soul, "I feel so peaceful when I'm with you" he gives a short laugh.

"That's funny as I feel the same thing about you." I smile, "Why are you interested in me?" I ask, "out of all the other girls at school who are pretty, confident, talented and yet you pick me"

"Well if you had asked me that a few weeks ago I would have told you one answer. Now, it's more than that. Now, I don't know"

I smiled at him, "what would you have said?" I asked, curious as to what he might say.

He grinned at me cheekily, "I would have said that I wanted to a chance to get into your pants and I was giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to get into mine aswell."

I pulled away from him, "Jack!"

He laughed again and I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"What's wrong Melanie? Was it something I said?" he asks with a worried expression on his face.

"No, I'm just being silly" I brush it off.

"You know you can tell me anything. Besides, I'm many boys have said that to you"

I looked up at him. I knew I was going to regret saying this but here goes, "No. Only a handful of boys have ever asked me, however I think they got the hint that I would say no."

He tensed up and his dazzling blue eyes searched my face.

"Melanie, are you telling me that what you told your father was true?" he sounded shocked.

Only then did I realize that he didn't even take any notice of what I told my dad this morning. I groaned at myself mortified. I wanted to disappear in a puff of smoke. I buried my face into my knees embarrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it" I grumble.

"Melanie" Jack said calmly in his soft, velvet voice. He comes closer to me, "Melanie. You're saying that you've never done it?" I feel his warm breath on the side of my face.

I want to push him away yet pull him closer at the same time. Jack puts a hand on my arm and tried to make me open up. He succeeded. Giving in I jumped up on my feet. He did the same.

"What's it to you anyway?" I manage to choke out. There was no way in hell I was going to cry infront of Jack Perry.

"Nothing. It's none of my business anyway"

"Well, if you must know than yes I am still a virgin. Are you happy now?" I say clenching my jaw with rage.

I saw a smile emerge on Jack's face, "not just yet. I didn't mean to embarrass you" he says taking a step closer so he can caress my cheek with his soft fingers, "it's just I'm so surprised that you haven't been peer pressured into it with a face like yours"

"Is that what you say to everygirl when trying to get into her pants?" I joke before adding, "I got pressured though"

"I'm glad to know that you stand up for yourself. Although I have to ask. What stopped you? You can't possibly say that you didn't want to as you are the most passionate person I've ever met."

He was right. I had wanted to many times, "I guess I never found the right guy to sweep my off my feet"

He starts to kiss me, kissing my neck, my eyes and my mouth. I pulled of his shirt and run my hands over his torso. No alarms went off in my head telling me to stop, to get away and out of there. It felt so right, that is until he broke away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask confused and hurt.

"No, it's not you, it's me." I felt like a knife plunged into my heart.

"Are you kidding me. That is the lamest excuse in the history of mandkind. No bullshit. Tell me the truth" I say pushing him away from me.

"I don't ever want to hurt you Mel. You are my life and I feel as though I will only end up hurting you" he says moving towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders as if he's going to shake me any minute now.

"Who said you're ever going to hurt me. I don't think you'd be able to do that"

"You're right"

"So, it's because I'm not experienced?" I ask afraid of what the answer might be.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. It's because…" he trailed off.

"Because of what? Huh? Everytime we get close you break it off? Why?" I snap

He looks at me thoughfully before edging away slowly, "because I'm a vampire"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Sorry about the short chapter but I don't really know yet where I'm going with the story. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

"A vampire? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No, I'm being completely serious" he says edging further away from me.

I felt like a time bomb ticking with rage!

"You're so full of shit Jack! It's obviously to hard for you to tell me the truth" I say making my way back up the steps to get the hell away from him. Why did he have to be such a jerk and ruin everything? I hate liars?

"Melanie, wait!" I hear him shout behind me.

I start running past the headstones, urging my legs to go faster. He catches up to me as I reach my bike.

"Just go away!" I scream, not wanting to look at him. I don't ever want to get lost in the eyes of Jack Perry ever again.

"Mel, just give me a chance to explain myself" he grabs my arm gently. I shake it off and ride my bike away from the boy of my dreams. My vision is blurry as the tears don't stop rolling down my cheeks. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out. I should have known better. Nothing good lasts forever. That kind of thing only ever happened in fairytales or in a TV show where the problem is resolved by the last as break. What was so great about Jack Perry anyway. And yet I couldn't think of a single bad thing about him, which made even more tears come.

When I got home I went around the back hoping dad wouldn't see me. I quickly ducked through the door and made my way upstairs to the bathroom to clean myself up. I went back to my room and locked the window. Never again was Jack going to climb through my window.

"Melanie? Is that you? I didn't here you get back" dad calls from downstairs.

"Yes dad, I'm home!" I shout back. I go back to my window and press my forehead against the cool glass. Maybe I was overreacting. I was a hormonal teenage girl after all. But still, why did he have to turn it into a big joke? Was it to hurt my feelings? Was Carly in on this? I felt so confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DINNER!"

"I'm coming!"

Wow! I've never seen my dad look so fatherly – he wasn't even wearing a suit!

"Wow dad. I didn't recognise you in normal clothes"

"Ha ha Melanie! I have some big news for you" he looks excited as he set the table.

"Oh dad you didn't? You finally got me a pony didn't you?" I exclaim clasping my hands together.

"I'm staying home from now on"

"Huh?"

"I told Jim last night that I wanted to work from home so I was able to spend some more time with my lovely daughter. Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome dad!" I manage to smile. He embraces me in a bear hug.

"I found out this morning, but I wanted to tell you over dinner. Speaking of which I better go and check on it" he goes back to the kitchen.

The doorbell rings.

"Honey can you please get that for me. My hands are full"

I open the door and gasp.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rudely. I didn't want to speak to Jack at the moment.

"Your father invited me to dinner and I didn't want to seem rude and refuse his offer" he says staring intently at me.

"Are you going to let your boyfriend in or what?" dad comes out of the kitchen carrying the feast he's cooked up. I leave the door open and walk over to the table to sit down. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Jacks shut the door behind him. Dad motions him to sit down opposite me. I glare at my dad.

"Thankyou Mr. Talan for inviting me over for dinner this evening" Jack says to my dad.

"Call me Michael. Any friend of Melanie's is a friend of mine" dad smiles while dishing up dinner. Could anyone say awkward?

"Yes, you're daughter is very special"

"So I keep getting told" dad brags. I glare at him even harder now.

Oh please! This was pathetic! Why are they so friendly all of a sudden? Dad should be ripping Jack's throat out right now after catching him in my bed!

Dad turns to me, "you're awfully quiet tonight"

"I've had a shit day" I reply staring at Jack.

"This sweet potato is just lovely" Jack tells my dad, trying to change the subject.

That's it! I cant do this charade anymore!

"I thought vampires only drank blood!" I push my chair back and make my way to the kitchen. I throw out my untouched dinner before I walk past dad and jack to make my way up to my room. I lock the door behind me and slump down to the floor.

Not long after I hear a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"It's me" I hear Jack's voice on the other side of the door.

May aswell get his over with. I open my door. He rushes in, pacing back and forth in my room, staring at the ground intently. He rubs his chin. I just stare at him shocked. He stops and comes closer to me. He grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls it down to reveal a bite mark on his bare shoulder. My mouth drops open. What the fuck? I stare, astonished at the mark.

"Oh." It's all I can say.

He looks infuriated, "do you think I'm lying now?" he asks.

I'm still staring at his pale, colourless shoulder. I walk over and trace the mark with my fingers. His skin is cool to the touch. "How did it happen?" I ask looking up at him.

He sighs before starting, "in England. I went to this nightclub. I was drunk. This guy approached me asking if I wanted to live forever and be indestructable. I laughed, telling him him that didn't everyone want to live that life. I was so wasted I didn't even remember following him out of the club into a deserted alleyway. Before I knew it the bastard bit me. Everything went black and the next day I woke up withering in pain. When I got back to the hotel me parents were worried. They thought I was dead. They were right, just in a different sense" he gives a short laugh.

"Is there anyway that you can change back to a human?" I ask

His eyes go dark, "this isn't The Lost Boys! I will never be human again!"

"Then why did you make me fall for you? Huh? This isn't twilight Jack! I'm not going to turn into a vampire for you!"

"I wasn't asking you to! I would never hurt you Melanie. I love you. Do you remember that afternoon when you and Sade were spying on me?"

"Yes"

"Did you feel that bond pulling us closer when you answered the door?" he asks, his eyes going lighter.

"Yes" I whisper again, "I felt it too. I thought I was just being stupid. What does it mean?"

He looks thoughtful,"I have no idea, but it's all I've been thinking about ever since"

I cuddle into his chest and smile to myself. Maybe everything would work out to be ok after all.


End file.
